


Rosettes

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Biting, Daddy Play (Mentioned), Hickeys, M/M, Marking, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7206728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who can resist a V neck? Certainly not Dan!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rosettes

**Author's Note:**

> Shamelessly based off of this lovely picture - http://yaoi-prince.tumblr.com/post/138627549374/i-dreamed-arin-went-to-the-office-with-a-rlly

"Really, Arin?" Danny looked his friend/lover/who-the-fuck-even-knew up and down, one eyebrow raised. 

"What?" Arin finished wriggling out of his sweater, tossing it aside and stretching. The shirt he was wearing nearly went with the sweater, and then he would have been sitting on the Grump couch topless. That would... that would have certainly been something. As it was, Arin was sitting in a pair of ugly ass black harem pants and pink v-necked crop top that had "baby girl" emblazoned across the front, in sparkly fuchsia letters. 

"Did you have to...." Danny made a vague gesture towards Arin's entire get up, trying to get comfortable on the couch, the blanket pulled over his lap. He could see the muscles of Arin's jaw flex, and the long, soft column of his neck. Which wasn't to say he couldn't usually see all that, but when there was so much skin to be seen, it made everything seem that much more... there. 

"Well, yeah, I was getting hot." Arin raised an eyebrow right back at Danny. "Or do you want me to get all sweaty and gross?" He stretched, and that made the shirt ride up even farther, exposing more belly. 

"Why that shirt?" Dan's throat clicked as he swallowed, and he licked his lips. There was quite a lot of skin on display. All of his usual snark seemed to have gone by the wayside, replaced by the beating of his heart between his legs, his dick swelling to press up against the zipper of his jeans. 

"You don't think I look cute?" Arin looked down at his lap, glancing through his lashes at Danny's face. His hair was tied back, and a single lock of it fell over his eyes. 

He looked like a fucking Disney princess with a beard. It wasn't fucking fair. 

"Well, uh, I just mean, isn't that a little... suggestive?" Dan blushed a little, twirling a piece of hair around his index finger. "What with one thing and another?"

"What, you mean because we're fucking and I make you call me Daddy?" Arin laughed at Dan's panicked expression. "Calm down, dude. It's like eleven at night. Nobody is around. It's just you and me. Even if they knew, who the fuck cares?" He put his hands on Dan's thigh, shifting around until he was sitting with both legs on the couch, his shins pressed against his ass. 

"You... you do look cute," Dan managed, going from Arin's wicked brown eyes. He looked at the soft curve of Arin's shoulder, the way it sloped up to the pale expanse of Arin's throat, to the shell of his ear. He could have drawn a picture of him with just one stroke of a pen, all soft curves and broad angles. 

"You really think I'm cute?" Arin put his voice up half an octave, probably to be a twat, and Danny rolled his eyes. 

"If I say yes, will you get off of me?" Dan desperately wanted to dig his hands into Arin's hair, wrap it around his fingers and force his head back, baring his neck. It was a new thing to him, sort of. To want Arin this much, this viscerally. Dan ground his teeth, wishing he could bite Arin. 

"I'd rather get you off," Arin purred, or at least tried to. It sounded a bit too much like one of his fake sexy voices, which got Danny laughing, doubling over, so hard he couldn't breathe. 

Arin crossed his arms over his chest, and Danny couldn't tell if his annoyance was real, or put on. "I'm trying to seduce you, you stupid fuck," Arin said huffily, or mock huffily. Dan couldn't tell. 

Dan coughed, breathing heavily and still giggling. "If...," he took a deep breath, still giggling, "if you really want to seduce me, why do it now?"

"Nobody is around, we're actually ahead of schedule for once, it wouldn't be the first time we messed around on the couch...." Arin's expression softened. "Are you... would you rather not? Am I coming on too hard?" 

"Nah," said Danny. "Well, no, you are, but I'm okay with it." He swallowed thickly, glancing at Arin sidelong. "Although, uh... if you're seducing me, do you want passive reaction? Or an actual reaction?" That felt a bit mean. He stroked down Arin's leg, finding it through the thick fabric of his pants. 

"You have active reactions?" Arin's expression got fake and big eyed. "By all means, bring 'em on!" This was all snark and sarcasm, and why was _that_ making Dan hornier? Sometimes, he wished he could just, like, have a sit down with his dick, maybe talk about a few things. 

“You did ask for it,” Danny said, trying to sound suave, halfway worried he sounded like some kind of creeper. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to get a hold of himself. The main thing he could smell was Arin – his shampoo, his breath, his skin. Dan shivered, his whole body twitching, and he grabbed Arin by the shoulders. 

“Dude, I didn't know you had this much... fuck....” Arin's head lolled back, and he moaned, clutching at Dan's shirt as Dan pressed his face into Arin's neck.

Dan was aware, faintly, that his stubble was probably scarping up Arin's skin. But he was more aware of the hot, familiar scent of Arin, right under him. He sank his teeth into the lovely curve of Arin's neck, where the shoulder and the neck met up, and was rewarded with a cry, and more clutching at his back. Arin's mustache was tickling Dan's cheek, Arin's voice was making noises that Danny wasn't paying much attention to, Arin was letting himself be pulled closer with a hand in his hair. 

“Fuck, Danny, don't stop, oh god....” Arin was moaning, all snark and cleverness gone. He was almost sobbing as he pressed himself closer to Dan, his legs wrapping around Dan's waist, almost sitting in Dan's lap. 

Dan moved to Arin's other shoulder, and he dug his blunt teeth in again, sucking hard enough that he tasted copper and salt. He kissed along the side of Arin's neck, trying not to bite too hard. He sucked on the side of Arin's neck, his eyes closed, moaning as Arin's fingers dug into his back. He pulled off of Arin's neck with an audible pop, moving up to Arin's mouth and kissing him, kissing him with a fervor he didn't entirely understand, but didn't want to ever let go of. 

Arin kissed him back, his own teeth nipping and nibbling at Dan's lips, breathing heavily through his nose. He whimpered – actually _whimpered_ when Dan's teeth bit down on his lip, and he moaned when Dan sucked on his tongue, blinking confusedly when Dan pulled back, breathing heavily.

“S-sorry,” Dan mumbled, pressing his forehead against Arin's. “I... fuck, I get... I can get a bit carried away sometimes. I'm... I'm sorry.” 

“Don't be,” Arin mumbled, pressing a wet kiss against Dan's cheek. “It's fucking hot. You need to go all leech vampire more often, dude.” 

“Leech vampire?” Dan snickered. “What would that even look like? Like that thing in... what's that game with the weird alien, the one Mark did a video on?” He found a spot under Arin's jaw, right rough with stubble, and he sucked on it, his tongue rasping over the stubble. 

“The.. fuck... the... invader? I don't know.” Arin's hands were tangled in Dan's hair. “It's kind of hard to think, when you're doing that.” His voice was thick, his fingers still tight in Dan's hair. “Fuck, Dan, I need....” 

“Hmm?” Dan kissed down, choosing a random spot, right above the shirt's neck. He bit down, sucking, hard enough that the top of his mouth got sore. He moved along, leaving another bite along the collar of his shirt. That stupid, sexy, ridiculous shirt that Dan wanted to tear off, and that Dan wanted Arin to keep it on for the rest of his fucking life. He sucked harder, digging his teeth in, and pulled off again, the suction making his lips sore.

“Fuck, Dan, you're gonna make me crazy,” Arin mumbled, as Dan found a spot right by Arin's collarbone, his mouth hot and painful as it pulled. 

“You say that all the time,” Dan mumbled, kissing the hickey he had just left. He bit Arin again, just because he could, because he loved the feel of Arin arching against him, and loved the sounds Arin made as he squirmed and wriggled. He loved how easy it was to mark him up as well – Arin was probably gonna kill him in the near future, but who cared? Right at that moment, all that was important were the splotches of color on Arin's pale skin and the way he was breathing, hard and heavy. He liked feeling Arin's dick pressed against his belly as well, drooling enough pre-cum to stain the front of his pants.

“D-dude,” Arin panted, pushing Dan away for a second, his hands on Dan's shoulders. His face was a dark red – almost as dark as the rosettes blooming around his collarbone. “Can you blow me?” He looked a bit anxious, like he was expecting to be criticized. 

“You want this to be the first time I blow you?” Dan licked his lips nervously. He'd never really blown anyone – he'd never had another guy's dick anywhere near his mouth, and the idea was kind of... not gross, per se, but also kinda gross. Then again, this was Arin. Dan was beginning to get kind of fond of Arin's dick. If there was ever a dick he'd be willing to have in his face, it would be Arin's. 

“Yeah, if that's not too weird,” Arin said, fiddling with his hands. He rested them on his belly, then laced his fingers together, twiddling his thumbs. “You don't have to if you don't want to,” he added. “I can just, uh... jerk off or whatever.”

“Nah, I'd be willing to try it,” Dan said, putting his hands on Arin's hips. “Just, uh, go easy on me? It's my first time.”

“Don't worry,” said Arin, fluttering his eyelashes at Dan, “I'll be gentle.”

Dan rolled his eyes, and pressed down on one bite mark with his thumb. He snickered when Arin yelped.

“What the hell did you do to me? I feel like I've been savaged by fucking wolverine.” He felt along his best some more, prodding an especially sore spot and wincing. 

“Not like a wolverine,” Danny said, standing up. He grabbed the waistband of Arin's pants and boxers, and unceremoniously yanked them down around Arin's knees. If he was gonna do this, he was gonna do this, before he lost his nerve. “If it was a wolverine there'd be, like, a bit of your jaw left and that's it.” He swallowed thickly. That was a lot of dick. It looked bigger, this close, and Danny didn't know if it would fit in his mouth. He didn't know if he wanted it to – it looked kinda weird this near to his face. The head was thick and red, dribbling pre-cum, and it wasn't like anything he'd ever put in his mouth before. A lot different from all the pussy he'd eaten.

“Since when are you the expert on wolverines?” Arin paused, looking down at Danny and frowning. “Hey, you okay?” He took Danny's chin in his hand, forcing the other man to look into his face. “If you don't want to, we don't have to.” He grinned, no doubt trying to lighten the mood. “I know my dick is just too much for a lot of people to handle.” 

“I, um....” Danny swallowed, embarrassed at how nervous he felt. Especially considering all of the enthusiasm he'd been showing not even five minutes earlier, when he'd been chewing on Arin like a fucking t-bone steak. “Can I... can I try, at least?”

“Are you sure, man? You look... really nervous. If it's too much for you, that's okay. We can, like, make out, or watch a movie, or we can each go home, whatever.” Arin was being remarkably understanding, and nice. It was so... Arin, that Dan had to smile. 

“I'm gonna try. But is it okay if I, like... took it slowly?” He pushed Arin's pants and boxers further down, until they were just a pile on the floor. He could see the wide expanse of Arin's pale thighs, and those were a lot less intimidating. Downright welcoming, truth be told.

“Do you want me to put a condom on or something?” Arin stroked along Dan's face, his finger tracing out the shape of his jaw. “If that'd make it less scary, I mean.” He shifted, until his feet were resting on either side of Dan's hips. 

“Nah, they my mouth would just taste like latex.” Dan pressed his face into Arin's thigh, mouthing it gently. He could smell more of Arin's natural scent, and his skin tasted salty and warm. He sighed, huffing out of his nose, and he felt Arin giggle at the ticklish air.

Arin stopped giggling pretty quickly, when Dan's jaw flexed and he bit down, hard enough that Arin's feet kicked out on either side of Dan. He was whimpering and groaning as Dan dragged his teeth across the sensitive skin, howling like an angry parrot as Dan chose a new spot, further up his thigh. 

Dan groaned, moving to the other thigh when that one spot was exhausted, his hand on his own dick through his jeans. The noises that Arin was making were amazing, the way he shifted and squirmed, his muscles tensing. Dan could feel the thick thigh muscle shift under his teeth, and he bit down again, harder, feeling it squirm under him. Fuck, this was hot. When he finally let go, he looked up, meeting Arin's eyes, then moving down to Arin's cock. It looked a lot less intimidating now, truth be told.

“How you doing?” Arin's hand was on his hair, burrowing down into it to find Dan's scalp and pet it with his fingertips. It made Dan sigh, his eyes half closing, resting his cheek against Arin's poor thigh. Both of them were pretty bitten up, rubbed by stubble and covered in purple-red bruising. 

“Doing good,” Dan said, rearing up on his knees somewhat unsteadily. He wrapped his hand around the base of Arin's cock, squeezing it. It was always interesting, the way it swelled under his hand. The whole idea of it was kind of strange – he'd never really considered interacting with a dick that wasn't his, until he met Arin.

“Spacing out there?” Arin poke Dan gently in the forehead. “Like I said, if you're not up for it, you don't have to worry about it.” He leaned back into the couch, his erection beginning to wilt a bit. 

“Nah, I'm totally up for it,” Dan said, but that wasn't the first time he'd said it, and he was beginning to feel like he should put his money where his mouth was. As it were. 

Arin made a surprised noise when his dick disappeared into Dan's mouth, his hands scrabbling on the couch cushions. He arched his back, which led to Dan pulling away, breathing heavily and coughing. “Shit, dude, are you okay?” 

Danny kept coughing, pounding himself on the chest with his fist. “I'm fine,” he mumbled. “Just took too much at once.” He swallowed thickly, his eyes streaming. 

“I could've told you that, idiot,” Arin said, and he shifted his position, so that he was sitting more upright. “If you're gonna do this I don't want you dying on me or puking on me or whatever, so how about you do what I tell you?” 

“Aren't I supposed to be the one making you cum or some shit like that?” Dan rested his elbows on Arin's knees, cautiously pressing his face against Arin's tummy. He could feel the sticky head of Arin's cock against his neck, but he was doing his best not to care right at that moment. 

“Yeah, but you're not gonna make me cum if you just do it like that,” Arin said, wrapping his hand around his dick. “Okay. Just take the head in your mouth.”

Dan dutifully opened his mouth, wrapping his lips around the head of Arin's cock. It was... well, it was salty, and hot. It was sticky as well, and Dan experimentally swiped at it with the tip of his tongue. That was something he'd always enjoyed when he was getting a blow job. 

“Yeah... shit, like that,” Arin mumbled, then, “I don't know what to do with my hands.” 

“You can put 'em on my head,” Danny said, letting go of Arin's dick. “Just don't, like, force me down or anything.” He took Arin's dick in his mouth again, a little more of it this time, and squeezed it with one hand. The becoming-familiar weight of Arin's hands settled on his head, and he sighed, beginning to relax. This wasn't too weird. Well, okay, no, it was pretty fucking weird, but it wasn't necessarily a bad weird.

It was completely different from eating a girl out, though. A bit harder on the jaw, for one thing. He managed to actually swallow down a bit more of it, getting about halfway down the shaft, still sucking. He was aware, faintly, of the fact that he was drooling down his chin, the wetness puddling into Arin's pubic hair. Arin's fingers were tightening on his head, and he smiled a bit, trying to speed up while at the same time trying not to trigger his gag reflex. This was harder to do than he thought it would be. He would have to call up one of his exes and thank them some time.

But this wasn't the time to think about his exes. This was the time to think about Arin, all spread out over him. He could smell Arin, under his soap and the laundry detergent, something musky and familiar. With his other hand, the one not holding Arin's dick, he found one of the bruises he'd left on Arin's thigh, and he pressed his thumb into it, grinning at the way it made Arin gasp. It made Dan groan as well, moving from the bruise to between his legs, rubbing desperately at his dick.

It took a lot longer than Danny was expecting it to, to get Arin to cum. He wasn't entirely able to keep track of time, but his wrist was getting tired, and his mouth was sore. He could feel the way Arin's dick was getting thicker, though – the way it was starting to throb in his mouth. He pulled back, breathing heavily, and stared into Arin's face, which was a dark red. 

“I, uh... I don't think I'm ready for you to cum in my mouth,” Danny said, not sure if he was ashamed or lying. He was pretty sure he wasn't lying. “Sorry, bro.”

“It's okay,” Arin said, pushing his hair out of his face with a sweaty hand. “Do you want to, uh... jerk me off, or do you want me to?” He was biting his lip, one hand still in Dan's hair. 

“I can jerk you off,” Dan said, trying to sound more confident than he felt. Turned on as fuck, but not exactly confident. Was there a discrete way for him to take his dick out? Why did he care if it was discrete? It wasn't as if Arin was looking that discrete right then, what with all the hickies. 

“Lemme... help you,” Arin mumbled, his hand closing around Dan's. He squeezed Dan's fingers, setting the pace with quick snaps of his wrist. 

Danny let himself be guided, his eyes going from his hand wrapped around Arin's dick (which was quite an appealing sight), to Arin's face, which was getting tight and almost pained as his orgasm slammed down on him. 

“Fuck, fuck, oh fuck,” Arin gasped as he came, trying to point his dick someplace that would make the minimal mess. He only succeeded in getting it on his shirt, but he didn't seem to care as he squeezed Dan's fingers again, milking his own dick with Dan's hand. Cum dribbled out, spilling over both of their hands. 

“Sorry I couldn't, uh... finish you,” Dan said, looking down awkwardly. He felt awkward, all long legs and inability to give a good blow job. Or something.

“You got me pretty fucking close,” Arin said. He looked down at his cute little shirt, then sighed, wiping his fingers on it. It was a loss. “I want to, uh, return the favor.”

“Huh?” Dan blinked confusedly. His head felt fuzzy, and his jaw ached. He was so horny he thought he was going to go off like a bottle of champagne soon, hopefully not killing any passersby. 

“I wanna suck your cock,” Arin said, rolling his eyes. He pulled his shirt up and over his head, and Dan took the moment to admire the way the hickeys and bite marks peppered Arin's skin, like the rosettes on a leopard. 

“Oh. Okay.” Danny stood up, then paused, his brain finally catching up with the rest of him. “Wait, really?” 

“No, after having my dick in your mouth for like fifteen minutes, I'm gonna just send you off to jerk off in your car and probably get you labeled as a sex offender or some shit. Yes, I wanna suck your dick!” 

“Oh.” Dan sat on the couch, his legs akimbo, and he blinked at Arin, not sure what to expect.

“I kinda need to actually, you know, reach your dick,” Arin said, fumbling with Danny's jeans. He managed to get them unzipped and unbuttoned, but there was an awkward moment of him sticking his hand down the front right as Danny was shifting around to get them down around his ass, and his hand got stuck. 

“Only you, dude,” said Arin, and Danny was acutely aware of the way he was staring as Dan slid his boxers and his jeans down, just enough for his cock to pop out and press against his tummy. Arin lay on his belly, his legs dangling off of the couch. “You ready?”

“Ready as I'll ever be,” Danny said, blushing as he threaded his fingers through Arin's hair. He was acutely aware of the way he was almost completely clothed and Arin was completely naked – it felt dirtier that way, in some way that was hard to explain. 

Arin's mouth on his dick was, in some ways, like every other blow job he'd ever received. A mouth is a mouth is a mouth, after all. It was hot and wet, and Arin's tongue wriggled in interesting ways that made Dan gasp and twist Arin's hair around his fingers. But it was different as well – Arin's beard and mustache tickled Dan's hip, and his hands were rougher. He grinned up at Dan, taking his mouth off of Dan's dick for a moment, just jerking it in his hand. 

“You wanna see a trick I learned with Suzy?” He did something with his wrist that made Dan's hips jerk forward, his head lolling back. Fuck. “She loves it when I suck her off, when she's wearing a strap on.” 

“O-okay,” Dan mumbled, gazing down into Arin's face along his own long torso. He could picture it, too – Suzy with a nice thick strap on, fucking Arin's face. The thought alone was enough to make him moan, before Arin even did anything. 

“Fuck you're eager,” Arin said, amused. Without breaking eye contact, he took Dan's dick in his mouth - and kept taking it. When his nose was pressed against Dan's groin, he winked, then pulled back, until his mouth was just around the head of Dan's cock, his tongue swirling. 

“Arin, Arin, if you do that again, I'm gonna cum,” Dan warned, feeling the familiar clench in his abdominal muscles, the tightening in his lower back. “D-do you want me to jerk off, or do you want to, uh, keep up what you were doing?” 

“I'm gonna make you cum in like, five seconds,” Arin said, smirking, and he swallowed down Dan's cock again, his cheeks hollowing out and his throat contracting around the tip of Dan's dick. 

Dan gasped, pressing into the couch. He'd been deep throated before, but this felt... more intense. Much more intense. He let himself revel in the feeling, let it wash over him, let his hips rock forward ever so slightly and his eyes squeeze shut as his orgasm shimmied out of him, starting from between his shoulder blades and ending up in his cock, spurting out. He held on to Arin's hair, shaking, as the pleasure and heat enveloped him, then let him go, leaving him gasping on the couch, breathing heavily. 

“Fuck,” Arin mumbled, coughing. “You need to....” He coughed again, and made a face. “You need to warn me when you do that.” He licked Dan's cock, making the lanky man squawk and jerk away. 

“I said I was about to cum,” Danny said, pulling on Arin's shoulder to get him to climb up further, drape himself across Dan's own body. 

“I didn't think it'd be that fast,” Arin said, and he kissed Dan. His breath tasted a bit like cum, which was rather unpleasant, but he also tasted like Arin, and kissing him was beginning to feel comfortable, like an old sweater or a favorite book. He broke the kiss, panting, and nuzzled against Arin's cheek, affectionately mouthing along his jaw, then his neck. “Anyway, weren't you all 'I'll get you off in five seconds'?” 

“Silly me, thinking a grown ass man could control himself more than that,” Arin mumbled, cuddling into Dan. “But, uh... that was nice.”

“It was,” Dan agreed, wrapping his arms around Arin's sweaty back. 

“Hold on,” Arin said, standing up slowly. His legs seemed to be a bit unsteady. “I gotta piss like a racehorse.”

“Real sexy,” Dan said, watching Arin's ass jiggle as he walked towards the bathroom, completely naked. It was quite a nice ass, especially considering who it was attached to. He lay back on the couch, trying to digest what had just gone down. He'd had a dick in his mouth. Like, an actual dick. and he hadn't hated it. 

“Motherfucker!” Arin was shouting. Arin was shouting very loudly. “The fuck did you do to me?! I'm gonna have to wear a fucking turtleneck, the fuck, I think you actually broke skin, what the fuck are you, part vampire? How in the....”

Dan put his hands behind his head, grinning up at the ceiling. Okay. So some things were different. Some weren't. He could deal with “some,” at the very least.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Tumblr (same name as this one)! I take requests, prompts, & I just love talking to people! Hope y'all enjoyed the fic!


End file.
